Everyone's a Sinner
Everyone's a Sinner is the fourteenth chapter of the Owari no Seraph manga. Short Summary Yu attacks Shinoa, piercing Mika instead when he acts to protect her. Glen orders Shinoa to hug Yu, and hugging him makes Yu hack up blood and fall into a coma. Shinya attempts to snipe Ferid, but Ferid dodges. Kureto arrives with reinforcements. Having second thoughts about fighting any further, Felid claims he accomplished his objective and flees with Mika against Mika's will. Five days later, Shinoa hunts Glen down and asks him about the experimentation on Yu. Long Summary In his monstrous one-winged form, Yu continues muttering about how he must kill all sinners. He approaches Shinoa and strikes. Mika jumps in front of her, using his body to block Yu's attack. It pierces him through the chest while he screams at Yu to not kill humans. Shocked, Shinoa asks Mika why he did that, and Mika tells her to shut up. He says he did not do that for her sake, and asks her how she could dare use Yu like that. Unlike with the previous injuries Mika endured, this wound is not healing. Yu calls Mika a vampire and tells him to not interfere. He says that all humans must be killed. Glen orders Shinoa to embrace Yu in order to undo the transformation. She follows orders. Yu cries out and hacks up blood before passing out. Proud of his creation, Glen calls Yu his "ace in the hole." Felid notices an enemy presence, and Major General Shin'ya Hīragi fires his Black Demon Weapon Byakkomaru at him. Felid dodges, with only a minor injury to his right shoulder. Then, the reinforcements for the Demon Army arrive, led by Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi himself. Crowley asks Felid for orders. Felid answers that he will leave, but Crowley may live or die, which ever he would prefer. Felid says he accomplished his goal already, so they may as well go home. He declines to elaborate on what that goal was. Grabbing Mika, Ferid orders him to retreat. He explains that Mika cannot rescue Yu right now because of all of the human greed surrounding and holding onto Yu. Mika curses the humans. He states that he now hates both humans and vampires. After a brief dispute, Felid clamps his hand around Mika's neck and essentially orders him to behave. Although Mika does not want to leave Yu, Felid wraps his other arm around Mika's waist and carries him away. Across the field, Shinoa tells Glen she has questions for him, but he says he will not answer them. Shiho Kimizuki carries Yu to Shinjuku for healing. The battle draws to a close. Five days later, Shinoa goes underground to enter the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's Shinjuku Barracks. A pair of guards inform her that the area beyond is a lab for experimenting on vampires. Using her authority as a member of the Hiragi family, she is allowed passage. The soldiers ask her why she only held the rank of sergeant despite being a member of the Hiragi family, and she answers that she wishes to avoid the same power struggle that killed her sister. She finds Lieutenant Colonel Guren in the lab and states she has been looking for him since the battle. Yu has not woken up since his transformation. Shinoa asks him what she did to Yu, and she reveals that she gave Yu different supplements than the other members of her squad. Glen refuses to give any direct answers. He states that Shinoa's sister, Mahiru Hīragi, invented cursed gear. He says that sacrifices are necessary and scolds her for her idealism. Glen then asks her if she has a crush on Yu, and states that he does not care. He orders Shinoa to leave. He informs her that the drugs wear off after five days, so Yu should wake up soon. Shinoa visits Yu at his hospital room and holds his hand. Characters in the Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3